


Helpless

by molstrom



Series: Wait For It [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Norris finds Veronica passed out at Shelly's party. He takes her home. They date most of the year.
Relationships: Norris Clayton/Veronica Mars
Series: Wait For It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968967
Kudos: 12





	Helpless

Two weeks after the start of my 09er banishment at Logan’s hands, a couple of 09er guys were shooting spitballs at me at lunch. When they suddenly stopped, I looked up and saw Norris Clayton at their table, shooting their spitballs into their faces. He didn’t say anything, to them or me, just turned it around on them while glaring. When he looked at me afterwards, his eyes were softer than I had seen them before.

That afternoon, I was walking to my locker and happened to pass Norris at his. I stopped and quickly kissed his cheek before saying:  
“Thank you, Norris.”  
I didn’t interact with him for the rest of the school year, which wasn’t unusual.

—————————

When I wake up I don’t know where I am. It doesn’t smell like home and the bed is too big. I keep my eyes closed as I try to figure out what’s going on. My head hurts, I’m nauseous, and I hurt…I don’t remember having sex, but it feels like I did. I’m wearing my panties though… 

When I open my eyes, I see walls that are covered in swords and knives. I don’t recognize the room, but I know I’m not at Shelly’s anymore. I sit up, panicking. Sitting at the computer on the other side of the room is Norris. He looks at me and stands up to come closer. I hold out my hand to stop him, and say:  
“Why am I here? Why don’t I remember what happened last night?”  
“Veronica…I didn’t hurt you.”  
“Did I ask that?”  
“No. Sorry. You’re here because I found you in a guest room at Shelly’s. You were passed out and the door was open. You weren’t wearing your panties and your dress was up. I put your panties on. I tried not to look, Veronica. I’m sorry. You woke up a little while I was doing it. You said my name and told me that you were hurt. I asked if you wanted me to take you home. You said yes.”  
“I don’t remember. Why am I here?”  
“You passed out again. I know you moved, but I don’t know where you live now. So I brought you here.”  
“Where did you sleep?”  
“Next to you, but on top of the blankets. I didn’t want to scare you if you woke up when I was sleeping.”  
“I don’t remember much after getting to the party last night.”  
“How much did you drink?”  
“I only remember having one drink.”  
“Did you pour it?”  
“No. It was handed to me.”  
“Maybe it was drugged.”  
“Why would someone drug me?”  
“I don’t know. Why were you at a party filled with all your ex-friends?”  
“It is not my fault someone hurt me.”  
“Hey. I didn’t say it was. I was just asking why you were there.”  
“I wanted to prove to them that they can’t break me…I guess I was wrong.”  
“You don’t seem broken.”

I don’t say anything, just look down and start to cry. He walks over to the bed and sits in front of me, taking my hand in his.  
“It’s okay, Veronica.”  
“No…It’s not. I was…”  
He waits while I take a deep breath.  
“I was a virgin before the party. It feels like I’m not anymore. I hurt. A lot.”  
“Oh, Veronica…”  
“Did you see anyone near the guest room?”  
“Just Duncan.”  
“Duncan wouldn’t…”  
“Are you sure?”  
“No.”

We’re both quiet for a minute. I’m staring at our joined hands, he’s rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand in a manner that I know he intends to be comforting, but it’s just making me nervous. I look up at his face and my breath catches when I see the look in his eyes. He lifts his other hand up and puts it on my cheek, keeping his eyes on me as he does. He slowly leans in towards me and stops just inches from my face, waiting for me to give him permission. I nod, just a little bit, but the next thing I know, his lips are on mine. He kisses me softly, not pushing to deepen it or move closer to me. I put my hand on his neck and gently pull him closer to me while parting my lips and running my tongue along his bottom lip. He softly moans against my mouth and deepens the kiss. 

When he pulls his mouth off of mine, he rests his forehead on mine and says:  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because most likely you were drugged and raped last night. You’re in a fragile state. I shouldn’t have…”

I interrupt him, putting my lips on his again. I kiss him with equal passion to how he just kissed me. When I pull away, I say:  
“I don’t remember what happened last night, but I know that you didn’t do anything wrong. You protected me by bringing me here. There’s no telling what would have happened if I had stayed passed out in that room. I consented to you kissing me. What makes you think I would do that if I didn’t mean it?”  
“I don’t want to push.”  
“Norris…You’re not.”  
“I think…”  
“You think I should go home.”  
“Yeah. It’s not that I don’t want you…I just want to make sure you are making the choice with a clear head.”  
“Okay. Is my car still at Shelly’s?”  
“No. I had gone to the party with a friend, so I drove your car home. It’s out front.”  
“Where is my purse?”  
“On the floor next to you.”

I look down and laugh.  
“Too obvious.”  
I grab my purse and pull a piece of paper and pen out. I write down my phone number and address before handing the paper to Norris.  
“Now you have my address.”  
“And what should I do with this?”  
“Come over tonight to watch a movie?”  
“Will your parents be okay with that?”  
“Dad’s out of town, and Mom’s gone. As long as you leave by midnight, Dad’s fine with it.”  
“When did your Mom leave?”  
“Right after we moved. She couldn’t handle the loss of status.”  
“Was you staying your choice?”  
“No. She left in the middle of the night. She left a note and a jewellery box.”  
“Wow. That sucks. I’m sorry.”  
I shrug.  
“It is what it is.”  
“You don’t have to pretend to be okay. Not with me.”  
“I’m not pretending. She couldn’t handle being here. Even if she had given me the choice, I would have stayed with Dad.”  
“Really? Even though all of your friends are assholes?”  
“Yeah. I wouldn’t abandon Dad.”

I push the blankets off of me and stand up. I move so I’m standing between his legs and put my hands on the back of his neck.  
“Thank you, Norris. Thank you for making sure I was safe.”  
I lean down and kiss him, deepening the kiss when he lifts his hands up and grips my hips. When he digs his fingers in slightly and pulls me closer to him, I whimper against his mouth and straddle his lap. When we separate, we’re both breathing heavily. I press my forehead into his and say:  
“I should go home. Backup will need to be walked.”  
“Backup?”  
“My pitbull.”  
“Of course you have a pitbull.”  
“You’ll come over later?”  
“Yeah. I’ll bring pizza.”  
“Good idea.”

When I get home, I greet Backup and say:  
“Give me a few minutes buddy.”

I go into my room and take scissors to my ponytail, cutting my hair short. It’s very roughly cut, but even and good enough for my purposes. I take my dress off and shove it into the hamper before walking into the bathroom to shower. When I come out, I put on jeans and a t-shirt before walking out to the living room and getting Backup’s leash. I take him to Dog Beach and play with him for an hour or so before going home again.

I’m in the kitchen making cookies when Backup starts barking right before there’s a knock on the door. I wipe my hands off and say:  
“Backup, chill.”  
I open the door and find Norris standing there with pizza.  
“Bit of a step down from your old house.”  
“Just a little. Come in. I was just making cookies.”  
He walks into the apartment and I close the door behind him.  
“You bake?”  
“It’s relaxing. Why is that surprising?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Put the pizza down on the coffee table. This won’t take me long, pick a movie.”

He puts the pizza down and walks into the kitchen before he wraps his arms around me. I turn around in his arms and say:  
“I cannot bake with you hanging onto me.”  
“That’s unfortunate. You cut your hair.”  
“Yeah…”  
“It’s hot.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my toes to kiss him.  
“I can’t be who I was pretending to be anymore.”  
“No more perfect pink princess?”  
“No. Is that going to be an issue?”  
“Hell no.”  
I kiss him again and say:  
“Go pick a movie. Let me finish my cookies.”

He lets go of me and walks into the living room. I finish making the cookies and we eat our pizza while the cookies bake. Once they’re out of the oven, Norris lies down on the couch and pulls me down on top of him. We watch the movie, and when Dad gets home a couple of hours later, we’re both asleep. 

Dad slams the door, jolting me awake.  
“Oh, hello number one daughter. Is that Norris Clayton underneath you?”  
“Daddy. We were watching a movie and must have fallen asleep. Nothing happened.”  
“I see that. Everyone’s clothes are intact. Off of him, please.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
I carefully climb off of Norris and stand up.  
“You’re home early, Daddy.”  
“Caught the guy. No point in staying. You cut your hair.”  
“Time for a change.”  
“I see that.”  
“Norris is a fine gentleman, Pa. He’ll come up with the dowry to marry me, just you wait.”  
“Don’t start with me, sassy.”  
“Ooh…grouchy Daddy.”

He gestures at Norris, still asleep on the couch and says:  
“Well, this certainly explains why Sacks swore he saw your car parked outside of the Clayton house all night last night. Care to explain?”  
“There was a party last night. I was handed a drink that we’re both pretty sure was drugged. Norris found me passed out in a guest room. He offered to bring me home, but I passed out again in the car and he didn’t know where we had moved to, so he took me to his house. He just kept me safe, Daddy.”  
“You’re telling me that the school bully kept you safe? What about your friends?”  
“Norris hasn’t been the school bully since junior high. Also, what friends? Duncan is practically comatose and Logan decided that I’m a traitor because I stood by you. He turned everyone against me.”  
“Why did you go to the party?”  
“I wanted to show them that they couldn’t break me.”  
“And now what?”  
“Now I stop pretending to be what they wanted me to be. Now I get tough and when someone hurts me I get even.”  
“So what are your summer plans?”  
“Work for you…date Norris?”  
“Fine. You know the rules though. No more sleepovers.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“I’m going to walk Backup. Wake him up and send him home.”  
“Yes, Daddy.”

He walks out of the apartment with Backup and I lean over Norris before kissing him. He moans my name against my mouth and opens his eyes when I pull away.  
“Dad’s home. It’s time for you to go.”  
“You want to come over tomorrow afternoon? I have a target set up in the garage for throwing star practice…I think you’ll get a kick out of it.”  
“Because I’m violent?”  
“Because you’re a badass.”  
“I am?”  
“Yup. I’m pretty sure once the princess facade is gone, that’s what we’re going to be left with. A complete badass.”

He sits up and I kiss him again before he can stand up.  
“You know…You dated Duncan for a year. In all that time, I don’t think I saw you kiss him as much as you’ve kissed me in the past twelve hours.”  
“Yeah…I mean, we kissed, but it was never hot and heavy. Not like Lilly and Logan…Besides, you are way, way hotter than Duncan. I can’t seem to control myself.”  
“Hey, I’m not arguing. I should go before the sheriff gets back though.”  
“He isn’t sheriff anymore.”  
“Yeah, but the current sheriff is a fucking moron.”  
“True.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah.”

——————————-

Over the summer, I work for Dad…mostly in the office, but I do step in to do surveillance when he’s busy with other cases or out of town. Norris and I date all summer, spending practically every minute we’re not working together at one of our houses, or at Dog Beach with Backup.

The day before school starts, Dad is out of town and I don’t have a case to work on, so I send Norris a message:  
‘You working today?’  
‘Nope. You?’  
‘No. And Dad’s away. Come entertain me.’  
‘I’ll be right over.’

When he comes to the door ten minutes later, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into the apartment before closing the door behind him. I kiss him and say:  
“Norris…I think we should have sex.”  
“You sure? We haven’t yet because we wanted to take things slow…”  
“We’ve taken things slow. I want you.”  
“Well, who am I to argue with that logic?”

He picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and carries me into my room, closing the door behind us. When he puts me down, I reach out and pull off his shirts. When I see his chest and abdomen I gasp and run my hands along him, tracing his muscles.  
“Why the hell do you cover this with multiple shirts? Just walk around shirtless…Jesus Christ.”  
“They’re just muscles, V.”  
“You are gorgeous.”

He pulls my shirt off and groans when he notices I’m not wearing a bra.  
“Speaking of gorgeous…Baby…”  
He kisses me as he runs his hands over my breasts, flicking his thumbs over my nipples. I undo his pants and push them and his boxers down before wrapping my hand around his cock and moaning against his mouth when I realize how large he is. I let go of him and undo my pants before pushing them and my panties off. He picks me up and lays me down on the bed before he starts kissing down my body.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You’ve never been eaten out?”  
“No. And I’m not sure I want to be.”  
“Do you trust me, Veronica?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then relax. I promise you’re going to like this.”

He goes back to kissing down my body until he’s between my legs. He moves my legs apart when I instinctively try to close them and he licks along my slit, dipping his tongue in my entrance as I moan. When he flicks his tongue over my clit I call out and move my hips trying to get more pressure.  
“God, you taste good. Relax, baby.”

He focuses his movements on my clit, alternating between licking it and sucking it into his mouth. When he sucks hard on it and flicks his tongue over it at the same time, I come screaming his name. He releases my clit and laps gently at me, cleaning my juices off of me before moving back up my body to kiss me.  
“So? Did you like that?”  
“God, yes.”  
“Is that enough new things for one day?”  
“No. I want you inside me. There’s a condom on the bedside table.”  
“Are you sure, Veronica?”  
“Norris…Yes. I’m sure.”

He reaches over and grabs the condom, opening it and sliding it on before kissing me again. I wrap my legs around him and he says:  
“This might hurt, baby.”  
“I know.”

He goes back to kissing me as he slowly pushes into me, stopping when I gasp.  
“You okay, Veronica?”  
“Yes. More. Please.”  
“You’re so tight, baby.”  
“Please, Norris. I want all of you. Please.”

He rests his forehead on mine and pushes the rest of the way in. Once he’s completely filling me, he stops and lets me get used to having him inside of me.  
“Please, Norris. I’m okay.”

I kiss him and run my nails along his scalp and neck as he starts to slowly thrust. The first few times he pulls out I feel a physical and emotional loss, but soon it just feels so good, nothing else matters. He reaches down and rubs my clit while thrusting and I come with a whimper against his mouth. He follows me over the edge and I feel him twitching inside of me as he moans my name.

I feel tears running down my face and he says:  
“Veronica, baby…What’s wrong?”  
“I just wish that had been my first time. It was perfect.”  
“Count it as your first time. You don’t remember what happened at the party. It’s possible they didn’t actually have sex with you, just put their fingers in you or something.”  
“True.”

He pulls out of me and kisses me before getting up to get rid of the condom. When he comes back, he lies down next to me and pulls me into his arms. He kisses the top of my head and whispers:  
“I think I might be in love with you.”  
“Good. Because I think I might be in love with you too.”  
“So you’re not going to break up with me before school tomorrow? I get to keep you?”  
“Why the hell would I break up with you?”  
I feel him shrug, and he says:  
“I kind of figured it was just a summer thing…That once we went back to school you wouldn’t want to be seen with me and I’d go back to being invisible to you.”  
“You were never invisible to me.”  
“Liar.”  
“Norris…We have known each other our whole lives. You have never been invisible to me. Until grade three you were smaller than all the other boys and they picked on you. Then you hit a growth spurt and they didn’t, and you became a bully. But even back then, when one of the boys picked on me, you put a stop to it, just like you did with the guys with the spitballs last year. You started obsessing over swords when we were like…Six? We watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when we had a substitute teacher and you went on for hours about how the swords weren’t realistic. I tried to explain to you that we had just watched a movie about giant talking turtles and their kung-fu master giant talking rat sensei, and so the swords were the least of the problems in the show being realistic, but you wouldn’t let it go. We may not have been friends, but you were never invisible to me.”

He doesn’t say anything, so I add:  
“And for the record, the first time I remember thinking you were hot, we were…eleven? If you had asked me out at any point between then and now I would have said yes.”  
“Lilly wouldn’t have let you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m not good enough for you.”  
“Well, that statement is just fucking horseshit.”  
“I’m a bully.”  
“You haven’t been a bully since junior high.”  
“I guess that’s true…”  
“You do have a tendency to use your fists first and ask questions later though…maybe try not fighting, just for a while. See how you like it.”  
“For you? I’ll try.”  
“You’re a sweet guy, Norris. You just need to let other people see it sometimes.”  
“I’m only sweet to you.”  
I lift my head and kiss him before saying:  
“I want you.”  
“Aren’t you sore?”  
“A little. Not enough to make me not want you.”

—————————-  
The next morning when I get to school there’s a crowd around the flagpole. When I approach it, there’s a kid I don’t recognize duct-taped to it. I make eye contact with Norris through the crowd and he shrugs and shakes his head as if to say:  
“It wasn’t me.”

I walk up to the flagpole and cut the kid down before walking away.

At lunch, I’m sitting by myself when the kid from this morning — Wallace, I later discover — sits across from me.  
“Did I say you could sit here?”  
He goes to stand up, and I say:  
“I’m sorry. Of course you can sit here. Sit wherever you want.”

We’re talking about how he came to be duct-taped to the flagpole when Weevil and the other PCHers walk up.  
“Didn’t I tell you to wait for me at the flagpole? Was I not clear?”  
“Hey. Leave him alone.”  
“Sorry blondie. The only time I care about what a woman has to say is when she’s riding my big hog. And then it’s not so much words as a series of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’.”  
“So it’s big huh?”  
“Legendary.”  
“Well, let’s see it. I mean, if it’s as big as you say, I’ll be your girlfriend. We can go to prom together.”

He doesn’t say or do anything, so I say:  
“Well, come on, I’m on a schedule here, vato.”  
His friend says:  
“Show her, Weevil.”  
“Sounds like your friend wants to see it too.”  
His friend moves closer to me, reaching to undo his pants as he says:  
“Hey, blondie, I’ll show you mine.”

His eyes get wide as Norris walks up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder and saying:  
“Hey, baby. These assholes bothering you?”  
“Nope. I’m good, love.”

Mr. C walks up behind the PCHers and grabs Weevil’s friend and says:  
“Why does trouble seem to follow you around, Veronica?”  
“Just lucky, I guess.”

Wallace and I start laughing as Mr. C leads the PCHers away, then I tilt my head back to look at Norris. He shakes his head at me and leans down to kiss me, his hand resting on my throat while he does.  
“Sit down.”  
When he sits down, I say:  
“Wallace, Norris. Norris, Wallace.”  
Wallace says:  
“The coolest chick in school is dating the school bully?”  
“Norris…have you bullied poor Wallace?”  
“Not that I recall.”  
Wallace says:  
“I’ve heard things.”  
“You’ve heard things about me too. Do you think they’re all true?”  
“No. But people don’t usually lie about who the school bully is.”  
“Well, they did this time. Norris hasn’t been the school bully since junior high. I’m pretty sure that designation belongs to the psychotic jackass over there…Logan Echolls.”  
“Fair. I will hold off on judging.”  
“Good man, Wallace.”

Norris presses his face into the side of my head, putting his lips against my ear as he says:  
“Echolls is glaring at us.”  
“Logan’s goal in life is to make me miserable. Me dating someone he can’t control doesn’t work within that plan.”  
“So…I know you said no fights…”  
“I said try, Norris.”  
“So if my fist accidentally makes contact with Logan’s face?”  
“I won’t hold it against you.”  
“I love you.”  
I grin and look at him before saying:  
“I love you too.”

————————

After Wallace and I successfully make the videotape exchange at the sheriff’s station and I go to court to watch Cliff request a dismissal in Loretta’s case — and watch the PCHers get their charges dropped — Wallace, Norris, and I are at the beach flying Wallace’s remote control plane. I’m taking my turn at the controls when Wallace says:  
“Veronica. Your car.”  
I turn and look at my car, sighing when I see Logan lying on the hood with his henchmen surrounding it. I hand the controls for the plane to Wallace and walk over to the parking lot, Norris a step behind me.

When I come to a stop in front of Logan, Norris puts his hand on my lower back. Logan asks if I know how much trouble he got in, and I make a crack about how he probably isn’t getting his bong back. He steps towards me, and before I can react, Norris steps in front of me. Logan shakes his head and says:  
“So desperate for a guard dog you had to resort to fucking Norris Clayton, Veronica? That’s a step-down. Even for you.”

Norris punches Logan in the face and as he moves towards Logan to hit him again I step in front of him and put my hand on his chest.  
“Norris. Stop.”  
He steps forward again, so I say:  
“Look at me. Norris. Look at me.”  
He stops and looks at me before saying:  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine. I’m fine. Go for a walk, okay?”  
“He’s…”  
“A jackass. Yes. I’m okay.”  
He leans down and presses his forehead to mine before whispering:  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Go for a walk. Wallace and I have this.”

Behind me, I hear one of my headlights being smashed. I roll my eyes and say:  
“It’s like he wants to get hit.”

By the end of my interaction with Logan, both my headlights are smashed, Weevil has taken the tire iron to the car Logan and his friends showed up in, Logan is bleeding — both from the initial hit by Norris and from the subsequent hits from Weevil, and Weevil has apologized to Wallace for duct-taping him to the pole. 

After the PCHers and the 09ers all leave, Wallace walks back to his plane and I go in search of Norris. I find him sitting on the beach a fair distance away. I kneel between his legs, facing him before saying:  
“I understand the urge to punch Logan. But I wish you wouldn’t.”  
“Why? Why do you still try to protect him? All he does is hurt you.”  
“We were friends for a really long time…Basically best friends. I know he’s a jackass, Norris.”  
“He’s not the same guy you were friends with. He’s gotten worse, and he focuses all of his rage and grief on you. He tries to hurt you. He starts rumours about you, he…”  
“Norris. I’m okay. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but not a lot gets to me.”  
“I’ve noticed that everything gets to you. You just try to hide it behind this badass facade you developed after shedding the princess one. Stop pretending to be something you aren’t. Just be you.”

I stand up and before I walk away I say:  
“The reason I don’t want you to hit Logan is that he gets enough of that at home. His Dad is an abusive fuck. I don’t care how much of a jackass he is to me. He doesn’t deserve physical pain for it.”

I walk down the beach and sit in the car, staring out over the water. 

—————————

The next couple of weeks suck. Norris is avoiding me, or I’m avoiding him…I don’t actually know. Wallace suggests we crash the 09er party on Friday and I give in, even though I don’t want to go.

When we get there, Wallace disappears, leaving me alone. I make a mental note to kill him when I see him next and turn around to leave. Before I can go, there are arms wrapped around me and a deep voice whispers in my ear:  
“Don’t leave, baby. I missed you.”  
I turn around in his arms and say:  
“Were you avoiding me, or was I avoiding you?”  
“I have no idea, but I hated every second of it.”  
I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, sighing against his mouth when he pulls me closer to himself and deepens the kiss. When we separate, I say:  
“Let’s get out of here.”

As we’re walking back to the parking lot, the PCHers show up. I stop in my tracks and Norris says:  
“We should stay in case Logan and Weevil try to kill each other, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“In the event of a fight, whose side am I taking?”  
“Weevil of course.”  
“Good call. Just thought I’d check.”

We make our way over to where Logan and Weevil are facing off. We get there just in time to hear Logan start talking about Mrs. Navarro. I step over to Weevil’s side and cross my arms while I glare at Logan. He looks at me and smirks:  
“You’re just getting deeper and deeper into the muck, Ronnie. I hope they’re both good in bed at least.”  
I tilt my head and say:  
“Well, Norris is fucking amazing…I haven’t personally experienced Weevil’s technique, but Lilly never had anything bad to say about it.”

Weevil snorts and I watch as pain crosses Logan’s face.  
“Lilly never…Not with him.”  
“Every time you were broken up, Logan. You always knew there were other guys.”  
“You told me you didn’t know who any of them were.”  
“She was my best friend, Logan. It wasn’t my job to tell you who she was fucking.”  
“We were friends too!”  
“Clearly not.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If we were actually friends, you wouldn’t have started an all-out war against me because I wouldn’t choose you over my Dad. But seeing as you’ve made it your life’s mission to try break me since Lilly died, it’s fairly obvious that you never actually gave a shit about me.”

He doesn’t say anything, so I add:  
“Also, the reason I came over here was that you were talking shit about Mrs. Navarro. You know, the only adult in your household who actually gives a shit about you. Maybe show some fucking respect for the woman who has kept you alive all these years.”

He looks heartbroken, so I say:  
“You started a war with me. I was holding back because unlike you, I wasn’t interested in hurting you. But someone recently told me to stop pretending to be something I’m not and to just be myself. So that was a fucking warning shot. Because you may have forgotten, but I know all the Echolls family secrets, and I’m the only other person in the world who knows exactly what caused every scar on your body. So, maybe you want to declare a truce?”  
“Go fuck yourself, Veronica.”  
“Alright. Game on.”  
“At least my Mom is still here. She hasn’t run away like dear Lianne. Where is your drunk Mommy anyways, Veronica?”  
“No fucking clue. And I don’t give a shit.”

I knock my elbow into Weevil’s and say:  
“You got this?”  
“Yeah, V. I got it.”  
“Good.”

I turn around and wrap my arm around Norris’s waist and say:  
“Take me home. Dad’s out of town.”  
“You aren’t going to get an argument from me.”

As we’re walking up to the parking lot, Lamb and Sacks pull up in their cruiser and tell everyone to pull out their IDs. Everyone starts running, but I know Lamb, so I’m not in a hurry. I know he has no interest in arresting anyone. He just wants to break up the party and steal the kegs.

As we walk past the cruiser I give Sacks a little salute and he rolls down the window.  
“Sacks.”  
“Veronica.”  
“I’m going to tell you now, my boyfriend’s car is going to be parked outside of my apartment all weekend. When Dad asks, you’re going to say that you didn’t notice if it was or not…Right?”  
“Donuts on Monday morning, Ronnie. And there had better be jelly ones.”  
“Good man, Sacks.”

I hear Lamb clear his throat and he says:  
“What are you going to give me for lying to Daddy?”  
“Deputy, your favourite pastime is lying to my Dad.”  
“No, my favourite pastime is putting you in cuffs. I’m sure once you’re eighteen there will be more to that favourite pastime, but for now…”  
I roll my eyes and say:  
“Gross.”  
“Fine. I have a new deputy. Don’t corrupt him.”  
“How would I corrupt him?”  
“You’re hot…and trouble. And he’s young and reasonably attractive. Just stay away from him.”  
“For starters? I am a fucking angel, not trouble. You just think I’m trouble because I don’t put up with your bullshit…Deputy. Also, I think I’m set in the young, hot guy department. Your new deputy should be safe.”

I cuddle closer to Norris’s side and we walk to his car.  
“How frequently does Lamb put you in handcuffs?”  
“Hardly ever. He’s just gross.”  
“And the new deputy?”  
“May come in handy. There’s something I need in the evidence room…I was actually trying to figure out how to get it.”  
“And how would you do that?”  
“They’ll put him on the evening shift alone in the office, which means that he’ll end up eating dinner out of the vending machine. If I show up with pizza and then somebody obnoxious shows up to distract him, I should be able to sneak into the evidence room and get the CD I need and sneak back out without him noticing.”  
“I’m incapable of watching you flirt with someone.”  
“I was actually thinking of Weevil as the distraction. I can’t do it anytime soon though, have to avoid the new deputy for a while. Make Lamb think he won.”  
“Devious, baby.”  
“Yeah, well. You wanted me to just be me. I’m devious, vindictive, bullheaded, and a pain in the ass. I hope you don’t regret your wish.”  
“Not at all.”

When we get back to the apartment and walk inside, he says:  
“Where is Backup?”  
“Dad took him. Something about needing to look tough.”  
“And he’s going to be gone all weekend?”  
“Until Sunday. You going to stay with me?”  
“Yes.”

I lock the door behind us and look at him, biting my lip.  
“What are you thinking, Veronica?”  
“I’m on birth control…and I was wondering if you’d be willing to fuck me without a condom? I really want to feel you come inside me.”  
He growls as I say this, and then says:  
“Hell, yes.”

He picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder as he walks down the hall to my room, kicking the door closed behind us. He puts me down and pulls his shirt over his head before he says:  
“Take your clothes off.”

I reach for him so I can run my hands over his chest and abdomen and he steps away.  
“We have plenty of time for that, Veronica. Take your fucking clothes off, I need to be inside you.”

I quickly take my clothes off as he undoes his pants and steps out of them and his boxers. Once we’re both naked, he picks me up, sliding into me at the same time. 

He climbs onto the bed, still lodged inside me, then starts thrusting. I wrap my legs around him and flip us so I’m on top. Once there, I speed up our pace, so he sits up and pulls me close to his chest. The speed decreased again, but the angle and depth of our thrusts were far superior. I rest my forehead on his shoulder as I run my nails along his back.  
“God, Norris. You feel so good. Don’t stop.”  
“Come for me, baby.”  
I pant and gasp as he hits just the right spot.  
“Hit that spot a few more times and I will.”  
I feel him smirk against the side of my head and he hits that same spot repeatedly until I come whimpering. He groans as he comes, and I moan when I feel his hot come filling me.  
“I love you, Norris.”  
“I love you, Veronica.”

When Dad gets home late Sunday afternoon, we’re lying on the couch watching some Japanese movie marathon. Norris is shirtless, but I’m fully dressed — the shirtless thing was our compromise…I’d watch the Japanese movie marathon without complaints if I got free, unrestricted access to his muscles. When Dad walks in, neither of us moves — Norris is in the middle of explaining some samurai sword, so we’re both distracted…him by the stupid sword, and me by how happy and animated he looks while talking about the stupid sword.

Dad closes the door and waits for Norris to finish talking before saying:  
“Daughter. Daughter’s boyfriend.”  
“Hi, Daddy.”  
“Hi, sheriff.”  
Dad shakes his head and says:  
“Norris, you’ve been dating my daughter for months. I’m fairly certain you are sleeping together…”  
He holds his hand up and says:  
“I don’t want to know. My point is…call me Keith. Even though you guys broke the rules this weekend. I know you’ve been here all weekend.”

I shake my fist and say:  
“Sacks! No donuts for him.”  
“Cliff, actually.”  
“Cliff? How did Cliff even know?”  
“Apparently he came to see you a couple of times, but left without knocking.”  
“Why would he…? Oh.”  
“On that note…New rules. Sleepovers are fine, safe sex is required, and I don’t want to hear it or see it…ever. At all.”

I stand up and walk over to Dad, putting my hand on his forehead.  
“Are you feeling okay, Dad?”  
He pulls my hand off of his forehead and says:  
“Oh, shush. I’m trying to be the cool, understanding Dad.”  
“Understanding? Sure. Cool? Eh…not a word I would use to describe you…ever.”  
“Hey…who’s your Daddy?”  
I roll my eyes and back away from him, saying:  
“Any cool cred you just earned? Gone…poof.”  
He shrugs and says:  
“Cliff needs to see us at the office.”  
“Demanding Cliffie…”  
“He has a case for us. You’re going to want to be involved. It’s about Letty.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“She was arrested this morning.”  
“Letty?! Not the Navarro I would expect.”  
“Yeah. Cliff was surprised too.”

I turn to look at Norris and he stands up and puts his shirt on before walking up and saying:  
“That’s Weevil’s grandma, right? The one Logan was being a dick about on Friday?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll go. Go help Mrs. Navarro.”  
“Hey, Dad? I’m about to kiss my boyfriend goodbye…You might want to close your eyes or leave the room.”  
“Noted.”  
I hear him leave the room, and I wrap my arms around Norris’s neck and kiss him, pulling him closer to me as he deepens the kiss. When we pull apart, I say:  
“I’ll call you later, okay?”  
“Yeah. Love you.”  
I grin at him and say:  
“You know…For such a tough guy, you’re awfully liberal with those declarations of love.”  
“Yeah, well…You have this effect on me. Deal with it.”  
“Oh, no…You misunderstand me. I enjoy it. I love you.”

—————————

The rest of the school year goes the same as the beginning…Norris and I are together whenever we’re not working…Except for the few times we have fought and avoided each other for a couple of weeks. 

When he gets framed for the bomb threats, I publish a story that clears him, but he is unhappy that I used his school records to do so. We have a huge blow-up fight about it, he’s so angry his mom actually calls the sheriff’s department because she’s concerned he’s going to hurt me. 

When Lamb and Sacks get to the house, Sacks grabs me and pulls me back from Norris and Lamb gets in his face. Lamb lowers his voice to just barely above a whisper and says:  
“You will stay away from her. Do you understand me?”  
Norris looks at me, suddenly calm with tears in his eyes and says:  
“Yes, sheriff. I understand.”  
I struggle against Sacks’ arms and say:  
“No. It’s just a fight. He didn’t hurt me. You don’t need to get involved.”  
Sacks whispers in my ear:  
“Ronnie…his Mom called us. She was afraid for your safety. Let us protect you.”  
“He didn’t hurt me. He wouldn’t hurt me. Let me go, Sacks.”  
“No, Veronica.”  
“Sacks! Let me go.”

Norris looks at me and says:  
“It’s okay, Veronica.”  
“No. It’s not. It was just a fight. Don’t let them do this…”  
“I could have hurt you.”  
“You didn’t even touch me. I’m not afraid of you….Sacks, if you don’t let me go I’m going to taze you.”

Sacks lets me go and I walk over to Norris, avoiding Lamb when he reaches for my arm. I put my hand on Norris’s cheek and say:  
“Don’t do this. Please.”

Lamb says:  
“He doesn’t have a choice, Mars. He’s eighteen, you aren’t. He goes near you again, I’ll arrest him for statutory rape.”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I’m protecting you. I know you hate me for it, but I’m trying to keep you safe.”  
“He wouldn’t hurt me!”

Norris whispers:  
“Yes…I would. Mom was right to call. They’re right to protect you from me. You need to go. You need to stay away from me.”  
“No.”  
“Veronica…Go.”  
“No. I love you. I’m not going.”  
“I don’t love you. Get out.”

I drop my hand from his cheek and look him in the eyes…Those eyes that always showed me his love so readily…They’re devoid of emotion now. I feel my eyes fill with tears as he says:  
“I never loved you. Get out.”  
“That’s not true…I know that’s not true.”  
“You wanted to believe I loved you…It was easy to convince you that I did.”

I grab my bag and walk out of the house making a phone call.  
“Ronnie?”  
“Can you come to get me?”  
“Where are you?”  
“Norris’s.”  
“I’ll be right there.”

I’m standing on the sidewalk, crying when he pulls up. I climb into the truck and he says:  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Thanks for the rescue, Logan.”  
“Anytime.”


End file.
